The present invention relates to a method and to a device for picking-up and opening packages in the shape of elongated bags for automatic packaging of cylindrical articles, preferably can lids.
The process of packaging can lids in bags has been subjected to increasing automation in recent years. As examples of devices designed for this purpose may be mentioned those disclosed in the Swedish Published Patent Application 9401920-5 and the PCT Application SE97-00233, both in the name of Applicants. One problem encountered in these prior-art devices is connected with the step involving picking-up an empty bag and thereafter opening the same sufficiently to enable it to be filled with lids. The problems which the present invention particularly sets out to solve are to prevent advancement of several bags simultaneously and to ensure that the bag mouths are open to a sufficient degree when the lids are about to be entered into the bags.
Consequently, one object of the present invention is to provide a method and a device for handling bags in the process of automated packaging of can lids, by means of which method and device the above referred-to problems are eliminated.
This object is attained by means of the method and the device defined in the appended claims.